Starting To Fall
by Pocket Manda
Summary: Adam just woke up in Kris' bed. Well now, how'd that happen? But neither of the two singers recall the night's events. Adam, as usual, has a crush on the adorable Kris. bb Kris is starting to fall for him. What! AMERICAN IDOL FANFIC includes Kradam fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own American Idol or any of the real life people on that show - boy do I wish I do.**

**Anyway, this is my first Kradam fanfic - I am in LOVE with these two!!! And all you Kradam weirdos for writing these things: thanks a lot for making me want to write one myself. Thanks. -.-**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giving out a small yawn I opened my eyes to see I was face to face with my best friend and roommate, Kris Allen. I propped myself on one elbow and looked over to my bed. _What am I doing in Kris' bed? _I sighed, placing my head back on the pillow we shared. He was still asleep. I traced my eyes along his exposed back. _He's so handsome…why did they have to pair me up with the cute one, anyway? And really, what the Hell am I doing in his bed?! When did I even get in here? Why can't I remember last night? _I had so many questions, but no one to give me answers. I reached out with my index finger to stroke his cheek lightly. Kris giggled in his sleep, smiling. I stopped, but continued once he fell into his deep slumber. Rubbing my thumb against his rough skin I inched closer. With every minute that passed by I inched closer to his face – and his pouty lips. I sucked in a ragged breath, trying to control my heartbeat as to not wake the sleeping singer. He was amazing on stage - everyone loved him. I even loved him. _But he's married to an amazing woman._ My eyes lingered to his left hand that was poking out from under the pillow. His golden wedding ring seemed to glow in the soft light escaping through the window. _I can't do this. It isn't right, but…_I realized how close I had gotten to his face. My nose was touching his left cheek and my lips brushed against his rugged chin. The stubble tickled my lips. A sigh escaped Kris' lips as his brown eyes opened, locking with my blue ones. He looked over my freckled face and my hand on his cheek and moved back from me.

"Adam? What are you doing in my bed?" He was a little groggy from having just then woken up, but his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. I didn't know what to tell him.

"I don't know. I can't even remember what happened last night…do you?" I asked, playing with the white sheets. Kris opened his mouth, but quickly closed it.

"No, I don't." He sounded shocked. "Do you think anyone else knows what happened? I'm actually scared to find out." Ouch. That hurt just a smidge. He was now sitting up. My chance was gone. I sat up as well, running a hand through my dark hair.

"I have no idea, but it couldn't hurt to ask." My voice sounded more disappointed than I wanted it to, and Kris took notice.

"What's wrong?" He scooted closer, worry lines creasing his face.

"It's nothing, Kris, really." I tried not to make eye contact with him, so I became interested in the wall clock above my bed.

"Adam,' He had his hand on my upper arm now, his eyes full of caring. 'Tell me, please."

"I just…_really _like you. I'm sorry." I dropped my head, feeling ashamed. My face flushed with anger and humiliation, but Kris rubbed his hand down my back, running his fingers over my smooth skin.

"Adam, you don't have to be sorry about that. You can like whoever you want. So don't apologize for being human." He smiled at me, and I had to smile back. How could you not? "Now how about we get some answers here. Let's get ready." I nodded and quickly removed myself from is bed. While Kris was taking his morning shower I got dressed: my black skinny jeans, black and white striped shirt, and a pair of white socks. As Kris stepped into the room with his towel hanging loosely around his waist, I had tugged on my left Converse sneaker. I think he noticed me gaping because he laughed, and I quickly snapped my mouth shut.

"Why you getting dressed? Don't you have to shower?" He asked, drying his tousled, brown hair.

"No, I showered last night." Kris looked at me like I was crazy.

"How did you remember you took a shower last night?" I stopped lacing my shoe. I actually had no idea how I remembered that.

"I have no idea. It just, came to me, I guess. I remembered after you said you were going to take a shower." Kris snapped his fingers.

"Weird....maybe you need a memory boost or something." He paced around the room in his baby blue towel, the water droplets glittering in the sun. They made his body glow, almost godly. I sucked in another breath when he tugged on the towel and it slipped through his fingers, dropping dangerously close to his crotch, but he caught it before he exposed too much. Kris blushed and turned away from me. I grinned, getting up from my spot on the floor.

"I'm goin' to use the bathroom now, you know, to make myself look pretty." I batted my eyelids, pursing my lips.

Kris chuckled, but his face was still red from blushing. "Go crazy."

After applying the cover-up all over my face to hide my freckles, I worked on my eyes. I made the eyeliner thick and dark, pleased with how even it came out. To finish, I repainted my nails. I looked myself over in the mirror, striking poses here and there. _Kris is so tempting…how come he has to be so my type? _

"I don't know Adam, why _do _I have to be your type?"

I whirled around to see Kris' head in the doorway; he was already dressed in his usual getup. I must've said that aloud. "Oh, Kris…I didn't mea-"

"I know,' He interrupted, putting his hand up to stop me, 'It's ok." He gave me a quick smile and disappeared to run a brush through his drying hair. I sighed and slumped against the wall. _I have to watch what I say next time. _Shaking my head I closed the bathroom door behind me. Kris was on the edge of the bed strumming his guitar. He smiled up at me his bottom lip protruding out a bit. I listened to him.

He stopped playing his guitar, "How come I get the feeling I wanted you to sleep with me last night?"

"You do?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. Kris placed the instrument on the floor. With his hand still on the neck of the guitar he nodded. His right hand was next to my left one – I wanted to hold it so bad. I twined my pinky with his pinky; he locked eyes with mine.

"I t-think we should go ask Danny and Allison what we did last night. It'd be great to know, right?" He stuttered, swallowing nervously. His face reddened. I watched his adam's apple bob up and down his throat. I moved my hand away from his and placed it in my lap, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah, right. Let's go." I smiled my crooked smile and followed Kris out the door, closing it behind me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**These two always make me smile. :) I know the plot is weird but...Idk. Get over it. It'll make sense soon. And NO, Adam and Kris did not have sex...I think. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Review please, and be kind to me!! GAH!! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Did I really just try to make a move on Kris? _Adam slapped himself as he and Kris made their way down to the kitchen where Allison was eating some toast. Her vivid red hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her face clear of makeup. She was still in her pajamas: a black spaghetti tank top with baggy pajama pants and fuzzy neon pink slippers.

"Hey guys!" She smiled showing all of her teeth. Kris waved and I nodded, unsure of what to say. "What's wrong?" Allison could read us better than anyone.

I sighed, "Do you know what we did last night?"

Allison was in mid-sip when I asked. She placed her mug down and licked her lips, "Well, we went down to a small club to party. You know. I doubt you'll remember anything since you had around...twenty shots? I can't remem-"

"Twenty shots?!" Kris and I exclaimed in unison. Allison looked taken aback.

"Yeah…Adam, you're such a party monster. We told you to stop, but you were having the time of your life…so we left you alone."

Kris looked over at me and raised his eyebrows, "Allison, what did we do when we got home?"

"Adam had passed out, I think, and you Kris went to sleep. After that I went to bed myself. Danny was the only one awake at that time. So, maybe you should ask him." She shrugged, going back to her orange juice.

"Are you sure you don't know?" I got up from the bar stool, ready to go find Danny.

Allison nodded and burped, "Excuse me."

Kris and I trudged down the long hallway to Danny's room. "See, Adam, you passed out from drinking that much. That's why you don't remember!"

"No, Allison said that she thinks I passed out. She wasn't sure. And that still doesn't explain why you don't remember either! Let's just talk to Gokey." Kris nodded, padding along beside me.

Before knocking on Danny's door, Kris pulled me aside, "Adam, you don't remember the party at _all_?"

I thought. "Nothing's coming to mind and I think we've already established that I don't remember anything…" Kris nodded, knocking his knuckles against the door.

"What, what, what?!" Danny rubbed his eyes, his glasses askew and hanging from his right ear. He was in a white t-shirt and Mickey Mouse boxers. His socks were white with red hearts stitched all over. Kris and I merely looked at him. "Oh, hey, Kris. Hey, Adam. Wow, what time is it?"

"It's a quarter to ten." Kris looked down at his watch. I watched as Danny yawned and scrunched up my nose. His morning breath was awful.

"You've been asleep this whole time?" I asked, rubbing my nose hoping it didn't look obvious. Danny nodded his head, yawning again. He motioned for us to come inside, but Kris said no. We just needed to ask him something.

"What is it you wanna ask?"

"Do you know what we – Adam and I – did last night coming home from the party?"

"Oh, wow, that was a fun party. Um, well Adam drank a lot. But amazingly he didn't pass out. Allison thought he would. Then, Kris went to the bathroom while Adam puked in a bucket." Danny made a face, sticking his tongue out. "Adam passed out, sort of. No, he didn't – He was just so out of it. He was like a rag doll. So Kris got the shower going and got in with you." He looked at me while he said this, causing me to throw up in my mouth from the smell emitting from his mouth.

"I got in the shower with Adam?" Kris pointed at himself, his mouth slightly open. Danny nodded, looking at us with the most disapproving way.

"What was the reason? I'm pretty sure Adam knows how to take a shower by himself. He's not five." He stated, matter-of-factly.

I made a face at Kris and nudged him in the ribs with my elbow. "Maybe I was too drunk to do anything myself. Plus you just said I was like a rag doll…"

"Kris told me he was worried about you…but you guys went it with your clothes on so…" Danny trailed off, settling himself on his bed. We took note of how tired he looked. "I guess it was in all good intention. Don't know why Kris had to take you a shower in the first place. You could have just taken one in the morning."

"Uh, Danny? We're going to let you sleep some more. Thanks for everything." Right before we closed the door, we heard Danny snoring. I chuckled, careful not to wake him.

"I found his tone to be a little rude." I started as we carefully climbed over boxes lined up in the hallway. "Didn't you hear his tone when he said 'Adam knows how to shower by himself. He's not five…'?"

Kris merely shrugged, obviously deep in thought. And I could tell considering he tripped over a box and fell right on his face. A muffled cry escaped his throat, followed by teary eyes.

"Oh my goodness, Kris! Are you OK??" I stooped over to help him up, curling my hands under his arms to support his weight.

"I think so. Just jammed my toe." He made a hissing noise as he looked down at his foot. "It's bleeding."

My eyes went wide for a moment, but looked down to see it wasn't bleeding profusely. I gave a mental sigh. Leading him to our bathroom I set his pretty self on the toilet seat and wiped the toe clean. Making sure it didn't get infected I rubbed some peroxide which made fizzy white bubbles. Kris winced a little as the liquid hit his big toe.

"Did that hurt?" I asked, looking up at him from my position on the tiled floor. Kris nodded, so I wiped the toe completely clean of medicine and gave it a quick peck before wrapping a band aid around it.

"What was the kiss for?"

"To make it feel better." I stared up at him, his mouth parted slightly as if he were about to say something. I rolled up his pant leg before he could protest. Craning my neck I kissed his leg, just below the knee. I breathed on the skin, it coming out hot on his tingly flesh. A satisfying low moan erupted from Kris, his eyes fluttering shut. But they snapped open and he stood quickly, edging around me. His breathing was rigid and his face flushed. I gave him an apologetic look before he hastily left the bathroom.


End file.
